Red Roses and Black Velvet
by Lena108
Summary: Fics for my challenge on fanfic100 at Greatestjournal. TatsuhaxMaiko pairing.
1. Moon

_The Moon as Their Witness_  
**Author** Lily  
**Prompt** #45 - Moon  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Summary **Tatsuha takes Maiko to a detour through the park one night.

**Author's Note** First fic for these two. Enjoy.

* * *

Maiko exited the NG building after talking with Hiro and her brother for quite some time. The young keyboardist (Fujisaki, if her memory served her well) had finally shooed her out for distracting them from work. Now, it was getting late and Maiko had no ride home. She sighed softly and began to head out, but quickly stopped when she saw someone hiding behind a bush nearby. He didn't seem to be moving and his eyes were fixed on the building she'd just left.

"Um… what are you doing?" she asked him, frowning slightly. The boy started and glanced back at her, placing a finger to his lips.

"Shh… don't tell anyone else about my hiding spot," he snapped. She recognized him then.

"Tatsuha?" her frown deepened. "That's a hiding spot?"

"Shut up!" he frowned as well. "It was the best I could find because that damn Seguchi won't let me in the building."

"Then why don't you just go home?" she questioned, figuring it would have been the obvious solution. Apparently, he didn't agree with her.

"Are you crazy?" he asked incredulously, his eyes widening. "I'm waiting for Sakuma-sama!"

"Sakuma-san?" Maiko tilted her head to the side. "I saw him leave a few hours ago with Ukai-san…"

"Dammit!" Tatsuha stood up and yelled, then let out a string of colorful words to describe Tohma Seguchi. Eventually, he sighed and hung his head. "There's always tomorrow."

"Hey, wait a second!" Tatsuha whipped around to regard the girl with curiosity. Maiko flushed a light shade of pink but went on. "You drive, right? You think you can give me a ride home?"

"Huh?" he asked as though seeing her for the first time. He took a bit of time to look her over before nodding. "Yeah, sure." He walked over to a motorcycle parked on the curb, pulled a helmet out of a bag and tossed it to her. "Hop on, babe."

Maiko blushed a deeper shade of red as she nearly dropped the helmet he'd thrown in her direction. She had only been on a motorcycle once, and that was only because Hiro had offered to give her a ride home from school. She hadn't been on one since then. Now, however, it would be a long walk home, so she decided to put the helmet on and carefully climb on the back. Tatsuha smirked as she did so, watching her intently.

"Shouldn't have worn a skirt today, huh, babe?" Maiko's face reddened a bit more, if that was at all possible.

"I didn't think I'd be getting on a motorcycle anytime soon," she told him defensively, finally sitting down and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He shrugged slightly in response and started the engine before taking off. Maiko let out a slight shriek and tightened her hold around his waist. Tatsuha chuckled softly and headed in the direction of her house, which he managed to remember from the time Shuichi took him and Ayaka there so that she could meet Eiri. After a short while of riding in silence, Tatsuha glanced back at her as they came to a red light.

"Hey… you want to take a bit of a detour?" he asked. "There's a park nearby that's really cool at night." Maiko hesitated a moment before nodding. Tatsuha smiled and switched lanes as the light turned green. They arrived at the park quickly. He got off and held his hand out to her. She took it and carefully got off. She then took the helmet off her head and placed it back in the bag before allowing him to lead her into the park. They walked in silence for quite some time before he stopped underneath a tree and sat down, patting the spot beside him. She did as she did and lay back next to him.

"Hey, look," he told her, pointing upward. Maiko did as he said, smiling. "It's a full moon tonight."

"It's pretty," Maiko noted. "I actually haven't noticed the moon in a long time, really. I used to a lot when I was little."

"Really?" he glanced over at her, surprised. "Then you have to check this out. Come on." He stood and offered his hand to her once more, helping her up as well. He then dragged her further, before stopping next to a lake. Maiko honestly hadn't known that there was a lake there before that night, but she didn't mention it to him. He pulled her onto the low bridge, smiling as she glanced down at the water. There, the moon cast it's reflection down upon it, rippling softly with the wind. Maiko had to admit that it really was beautiful.

"Nice, huh?" he asked, as if reading her mind.

"Yeah, it is," she told him, grinning. "Thank you for bringing me."

"Anything for a pretty girl." He gave her a wink, making her blush once again. He finally let go of her hand and moved to the edge of the bridge to look down into the water.

"Are you sure you should do that?" she asked, frowning.

"I'm fine," he told her. Though, that was precisely when he managed to lose his balance and fall straight down into the lake. Maiko gasped and hurried to look down at him. Upon seeing him sitting up to his chest in the lake, she couldn't help but begin to giggle. She didn't notice as he swam over to her. She only noticed as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her in with him. She let out a scream before she fell next to him into the lake, disturbing the moon's reflection once again. When she surfaced, he was laughing. Maiko couldn't help but laugh along.

He led her out of the lake and they lay down under a tree. She had been cold, but he wrapped his arms around her, warming her effectively. She smiled and rested against him, feeling content.

"Maiko-chan?" he asked finally, the slightest smirk appearing on his face. "Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" Maiko felt her cheeks flush for what felt like the hundredth time that night and shook her head vigorously. "All right. I just figured it would give our clothes a chance to dry, but if you're uncomfortable with it we don't have to."

"Okay…" she said, still slightly embarrassed. "We'll dry out eventually. We can keep each other warm."

"Yeah…" Tatsuha nodded. He studied her for a moment before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide for a moment before returning the kiss. It as a simple, sweet kiss. He tasted of lake water and cigarettes; a strange combination, and yet she loved it. He had managed to crawl on top of her and was running his hands over her sides. She gasped softly as his hands made their way into her shirt. She hadn't even noticed that he'd undone her blouse until that point. He slipped his tongue into her mouth in her surprise. They rolled over and soon she was straddling his waist. They finally broke the kiss and she looked down at him, her cheeks tinged a slight pink from the heated kiss and the cold night air. He smiled and rubbed her legs just above her skirt.

"Damn…" he breathed. "You're so hot."

"No," she corrected, smiling. "I'm still cold." He removed his hands from up her skirt and ran a hand down her now, nearly bare chest.

"Then we should fix that, shouldn't we?" he smirked slightly and wrapped his arms around her, locking his lips with hers again. And the only witness to their night was the moon.


	2. Triangle

_Instruments_

**Author** Lily  
**Prompt** #42 - Triangle  
**Rating** G  
**Summary **Maiko catches Tatsuha attempting to play an instrument.

* * *

Tatsuha glanced at the sheet in front of him, concentrating hard. He had to do this right… his entire future could depend on this.

Maiko entered Eiri and Shuichi's apartment, quite surprised to see Tatsuha there. She walked up behind him and tapped him gently on the shoulder, right as he tried to begin playing. He let out a cry of surprise and spun around to face her.

"What do you want?" he asked, frowning deeply.

"I came to visit my Nii-chan!" she pouted and tilted her head. "Don't treat me like an intruder!" She paused for a moment then to regard the scene before her. "…um… what are you doing?"

"I'm learning how to play an instrument!" Tatsuha told her defensively. "Seguchi said that if I was to ever meet Sakuma-sama I need to learn how to play an instrument and play it well."

"_That's_ your instrument?" Maiko made a face.

"What of it?" he snapped. "This could determine the course of my entire life."

"Ta-kun…" Maiko started, reasonably. "I really don't think Seguchi-san meant for you to learn how to play the _triangle_…"


End file.
